Forever and for Always
by Bear90
Summary: Lily and Miley are starting their lives together. Will it be the happily ever after they dreamed of?
1. Chapter 1

**Forever and for Always**

**Discretion: I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show. **

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

Lily walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

A woman who looked to be in her early 40's answered. She had dirty-blonde hair that was cut into a bob, she was slender, but had curves in all the right places that made the black dress she was wearing look wonderful.

"You must be Miss Truscott." She said extending her hand.

"Yes ma'am. It is great to finally meet you Mrs. Capshaw," Lily grabbed her hand and shook it firmly, "I have heard many great things about you."

"All good I hope!" the older lady said.

"Only that you are the best real estate agent in Malibu." Lily replied.

She had asked all of her friends and relatives about the agent before she decided to work with her. It was said that Mrs. Capshaw could sell Bill Gates a box as a luxurious 3 bed/3 bath if she wanted to.

"The house is a 3 bed/2 bath, beach front, and has access to some of the best places in Mali…" she was suddenly cut off by the younger blonde.

"I've seen all I need to see. It's perfect." Lily stated.

Mrs. Capshaw looked at Lily curiously. "You have hardly made it past the front door. How do you know it's perfect?" she asked reluctantly.

Lily smiled, "This was the first house my fiancé lived in when she moved to Malibu. We are getting married in a month and I want to surprise her by buying it so we can start our lives somewhere we both feel comfortable and safe."

Mrs. Capshaw placed her hand on the young lady's shoulder. "I do believe I have never heard a more perfect reason to buy a house. We can start the paperwork tomorrow if you would like."

"Sounds perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever and for Always**

**Discretion: I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show. **

**Chapter 2:**

*Three weeks later*

"Are you SURE I look okay Mamaw?" Miley asked with fear in her voice.

"Baby girl, I have never seen a more beautiful bride than you." Ruthie replied. "You look wonderful. Even more beautiful than your mother did in that dress."

Miley had been keeping her mother's wedding dress hidden in the back of her Hannah closet for the past 23 years, dreaming of the day in which she herself would be able to wear it. Today was that day. Today she was getting married in the same small Tennessee chapel her parents had gotten married in almost twenty eight years ago. She was wearing her mother's dress which had been altered slightly to look more modern, and in just forty three minutes exactly she would be marrying the love of her life, Lillian Truscott.

She and Lily had been together for almost 5 years now. Looking back on it, five years ago Miley would have never thought she would ever have a chance with Lily, much less get to spend the rest of her life with her.

*5 years earlier*

Miley was sitting in her and Lily's shared dorm room working on her term paper that was due that Thursday. Suddenly the door swung open and slammed shut. Lily was angry and she could tell. Not only by the way her best friend was acting but she was also loudly verbalizing her thoughts.

"That stupid son of a…how could he?! After all these years. After all I have given for him. All the things I have given up so he could have his moment in the spot light. This is how he replays me!"

Miley waited patiently for Lily's rant to end until she spoke."What did he do this time?"

"That low life asshole he…he…" tears were welling in her eyes now, "he cheated on me." She no longer held back the tears. She sobbed on Miley's shoulder.

Miley just held her and rubbed small circles in her back. "I don't know what to say Lily. She stated quietly. "I am so sorry. You do not deserve to be treated like this. He fucked up big time."

Lily lifted her head from the crook in Miley's neck and wiped her tears. "Thank you for being such a great friend Miley. You have always been here for me. I love you."

"And I love you." Miley replied with a smile which, in turn, made Lily give a slight smile herself. "There's my girl. You always look much more beautiful when you smile."

Lily's smile grew a bit more. "I have no idea what I would do without you." She wrapped Miley in a tight hug.

"You would never survive." Miley said with a chuckle hugging her best friend in return.

After a couple of moments of comfortable silence Miley broke the hug. "Now what are we going to do about Oliver?" She cautiously asked. "Do you want me to break his knee caps? Wreak his career? Hunt him down and gut him like a fish? Lily giggled a little.

"No, none of that will be necessary. I broke up with him." Her eyes were glazed with unshed tears again. "I refuse to be with someone who cannot be with me and only me."

"That's right." Miley said reassuringly. "He doesn't deserve someone as great as you if he cannot commit himself as much as you have committed yourself. It is his loss entirely."

"Thank you Miley." Lily said with tear stained eyes looking up at her best friend.

"What are friends for?" Miley replied.

She would never reveal her true feelings for her best friend. She loved her, not just like a friend, but she was in love with her. Had been for quite some time. Ever since they were 14 and she started noticing how beautiful Lily was. How funny and loving she was. Miley loved Lily and there was no denying it. Right now she wanted to go hunt Oliver down and kill him for making the woman she loved hurt so badly. But Lily needed her now more than ever. So she would just sit here and hold her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever and for Always**

**Discretion: I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Lily's POV**

"It's really happening. Today I am marrying Miley Stewart. Today marks the happiest day in my life." Lily spoke to the mirror she was standing in front of.

"You are, it is, and you have never looked more beautiful." Lily was startled at the familiar voice. She couldn't believe her ears so she had to turn to look at the door to make sure she was not dreaming.

"Oliver. What…what are you doing here?" She said shocked.

Her best friend since kindergarten, and former boyfriend, was dressed in a fitted, formal, black and white tux complete with bow-tie and garner. "Well last I heard, you were in need of a best man." He replied.

"You…you go my message? I thought since you didn't reply you still hated me."

"I know I over reacted when you and Miley told me about you two…"

"You called her a bitch and said that I was the cheater!" Lily screamed cutting him off.

He slowly moved towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know I said some things I shouldn't have and I acted like a complete ass, but I am here to apologize. Can you blame me though? Lily I found out that my two best friends, one who just so happens to be my ex, were dating. You could not blame me for being a little shocked and upset."

"I know." Lily spoke softly. "We knew the risks of telling you, I just thought that enough time had passed since everything between you and I had happened that you would see that I was happy and that would be enough."

"I did."

"You did what?" She asked curiously.

"I saw that you were happy. I guess that is why I was so upset. I saw the way you looked at her and the way you were with each other and it made me angry that it was her and not me." His voice was calm and so sincere. "Lily, I know I hurt you in the worse way and I truly have regretted it every day since. But I am here to tell you that I am happy for you and obviously Miley makes you happy and that is all I have ever wanted for you, honestly." Lily's eyes were now filled again with unshed tears because of this boy…man standing in front of her. Not tears of pain like the last time, but of joy.

"Oliver you have no idea how much this means to me." She said as a small tear ran down her cheek.

"No, no crying. Your makeup is smearing and you have to go get married." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

They wrapped each other in a tight hug. Lily then stood on her tiptoes like she had done so many times all those years ago and planted a small, sweet kiss on his cheek.

*3 months earlier*

"How do I ask him?! After all those awful things he said about us…about YOU! I'm not sure I could ever forgive him." Lily looked frustrated, angry, and completely beside herself.

"Baby look, I know he said some horrible things but he is your best friend." Miley told her fiancé as she cupped her chin in her hands.

"Was my best friend."

"Lily, you care about him, he cares about you. You both have been checking up on each other ever since the fight and you both are too prideful to reach out to one another."

"We check up on each other? I mean I know you know I keep track of him by his 'Ollie's On Tour Blog', but how do you know if he has been keeping track of me?" Lily asked.

"Well….Jackson and Oliver still talk. He has been asking about you for two years now. He cares about you sweetheart. It's time to put your own fears behind you and talk to each other."

Lily thought for a moment, "You're right. I'm going to do it. I am going to email him right now and tell him about the wedding." She sounded so sure of herself. "Also, if you're okay with it, I want to ask him to be my best man."

Miley smiled at her fiancé then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, "I think that's a great idea baby."

Miley then left the room to give Lily privacy to write her email.

"_Oliver,_

_Hi. It's been a while. I don't know if you want to talk to me, but I need to get a few things off my chest. _

_First, I want to say that I am sorry. Sorry I kept Miley and I a secret from you for so long. I know it was unfair to you, but after the way you reacted you really can't blame me. Sometimes I still wonder if it was a good decision on my part. It is out now._

_Next, I have some big news. As you know, Miley and I have been together for quite some time and I have never been so happy. Well I have asked her to marry me and she has accepted. We plan to get married in Tennessee in the spring. We should have the invitations sent out soon._

_That brings me to my last point. I will be sending you an invitation. You can accept the invitation or not, but if you do I would like to ask you to do me one favor. I would be more than honored if you would be my best man._

_I love you Oliver. You are my best friend and I miss you. I do hope you accept my invitation._

_Later Ollie-Pop."_

**Miley's POV**

There was a knock on the dressing room door.

"Come in." Miley yelled out to the visitor.

"Hey bud, you about read….sweet nibblets." Robbie stood in awe at the sight of his daughter.

She was now turned to face him and she saw the look on her father's face. "Do you like it daddy? I hope I didn't ruin it. I just put a few touches on it to make it look more…."

"Miley." She was cut off by him. She smiled knowing he approved. "Baby girl you didn't ruin it in the least. You have made it even better. Your momma would be so proud and I know she is looking down on you and Lily today." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you daddy. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Well I am about to make you feel even better. I have a little surprise for ya." Miley looked at him curiously. He gave a whistle and the door opened.

"OLIVER!" She jumped into his arms and embraced him.

"Hey Miles." Miley could hear the smile in his voice.

"I can't believe you're here! I'm so glad you came. How are you? How's the tour going?" She started shooting off questions.

"Everything is going good Miles, but today is not about me. It is about you and Lily." He replied.

"Lily…have you seen her?" Miley instantly looked worried.

"Now what kind of best man would I be if I didn't see her the minute I got here?"

Miley's worry suddenly turned into a smile that threaten to split her face in two. She hugged him tight once again.

"I am so glad you're here Oliver." Miley said through the smile that had never left her face.

"As am I." He smiled back

Miley then pulled away from the hug and leaned in to kiss him on his cheek. "Two kisses on the cheek by two beautiful brides on the same day. How lucky am I?!" Oliver said.

Miley playfully slapped him on his shoulder and they both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever and for Always**

**Discretion: I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show. **

**Chapter 4:**

Miley looked at the clock that hung in her dressing room. It read 5:40 in the evening and in just 20 minutes she would be walking down the aisle to meet the woman she loved most in the world at the altar.

"It's almost that time." Oliver said with a smile. He and Miley had been catching up and discussing the reception for a little over ten minutes now.

"Yes it is." Miley's smile was hiding something and Oliver knew it.

"What is it Miles?"

"Nothing. I just wish I could talk to Lily before the wedding starts."

"Why don't you call her?" He asked confused.

"Daddy took my cell phone and Heather took Lily's. They wanted to make sure we could not scheme to see each other before the wedding. Bad luck ya know."

Miley looked at Oliver and saw an all too familiar face. "I know that look. What are you thinking?" She asked with curiosity and excitement in her voice.

"What if you didn't have to see each other? I mean, what if you two could spend time together without having to break any superstitions?" Oliver thought aloud.

Miley looked at him with a confused look. Before she could say anything else Oliver was up and out the door. "Oliver!" She yelled after him. But it was too late. He was already gone.

After a few minutes of watching the clock she heard a knock. "Miley, close your eyes." Oliver's voice called from the slightly cracked door.

"What? What are you talking about boy?" Miley questioned.

"Trust me. Close your eyes." Miley obliged and let him know they were closed. She heard the door creak open. There were the sound of feet rustling and then she smelt it. That wonderful smell that had intoxicated her senses for so long.

"Lily?" She asked.

"Hey baby." Lily replied.

"What are you doing here?! We aren't supposed to see each other before." Miley said as she tried her best to feel around for a place to cover herself so her future wife could not see her. Before she could find a proper spot her hand was caught by that of her lover and best friend.

"Sweetheart calm down, I cannot see you. My eyes are shut as well." Lily reassured her.

Miley smiled at the confession and laughed. "What's so funny?" Lily asked.

"Oliver really is a smart guy."

"That he is." They both knew he had devised this brilliant plan. "Remind me to thank him again later."

"Will do."

Miley's hand ran up Lily's arm as she stepped closer to her fiancé. She was met by the warm embrace of her lover. She felt the softness of Lily's skin. She took in the aroma of her perfume. She felt her heartbeat. She heard Lily let out a sigh of relief.

"What is it baby?" She asked.

"Nothing sweetie. I am just so glad I get to spend a little time with you and hold you before everything gets crazy again. Even if I cannot see you." Miley could hear the smile in her voice.

"Me too darling."

Hands explored each other as they spent time in silence. Lily's left hand found Miley's face and she cupped her lover's cheek. "I love you so much Miley."

"I love you too Lily." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she felt Lily's soft lips upon hers as if the two pair were connected by a string and knew exactly how to find each other.

After what seemed like hours of deep, passionate, yet all too sweet kissing Lily pulled away. "It still feels like the first time every time." She said as her forehead rested on Miley's.

*5 years earlier*

"Hey Lil, you still up for movie night tonight?" Miley asked her best friend. The two friends had been running around like mad men for the past week trying to prepare for the upcoming semester. As they sat at lunch the previous day they talked about how they felt as if they had not seen each other in years and how they needed a good, old fashion, movie night like they had done so many times during their friendship.

"Of course!" Lily replied, "As long as you're still up for takeout."

"Always as long as it gets me out of cooking or cleaning up after your cooking." Both girls laughed.

It had been a little over 4 months since Lily and Oliver's break up and Miley had watched Lily's emotions go from upset, to angry, to calm, back around again. She knew her friend was still a little hurt, but she could now tell that Lily was in a good place and wanted to keep her good mood up.

After ordering the food, picking out the movie, waiting for the food, and receiving the food they both plopped down on the couch. "They forgot chopsticks again!" Lily said sounding a bit annoyed.

"We have some in the kitchen. I grabbed a handful last time we went into the restaurant because this happens every time and I know you like your chopsticks." She chuckled at the last part of her sentence.

"You are so considerate." Lily said. "You are a wonderful, thoughtful, great friend who is selfless and always thinks of others…" she carried on praising Miley.

Miley looked at her in disbelief "…you want me to go get them don't you…"

Lily poked out her bottom lip, "pwease."

Miley jumped up off the couch and headed to the kitchen. As she walked away she felt a feeling that she had been getting for a while now, but couldn't quite understand. It was as if someone was watching her. It wasn't one of those feelings like someone creepy was watching her, but a comfortable feeling as if someone was watching her with loving, caring eyes. She liked it so she just let it be.

Meanwhile, on the couch Lily's eyes followed Miley. She watched her hips sway as she walked into the kitchen. Recently Lily had started to notice Miley more and more. The way she walked, her laugh and how infectious it was, how beautiful she was, her beautiful blue eyes, how soft her skin was when they touched, how soft her voice was when they spoke secrets. She had always known all of this about Miley, but lately she had found a new appreciation for her best friend of twelve years.

When she and Oliver had broken up she was crushed. She didn't know what to do with herself, but Miley did. Miley took care of her. She held her when she had bad days and laughed with her when she had good days. Honestly, if it had not been for Miley she would still probably be curled up in a ball somewhere dying.

She thought back to the night she told Miley about the break up_. _

_She had left Miley in her own room and decided to go to bed. She was lying there crying silently, but then she felt a familiar pair of arms around her. She was pulled closer to the warm body that had climbed in bed with her. Nothing was said. They just laid there. Miley held her all night. If she moved Miley would wake up and check to make sure all was okay. That night something changed within Lily. _

At first she thought it was just her emotions getting the best of her, but as the spring turned into summer and summer to fall the feeling never went away. In fact, it grew. For a while she tried putting it in the back of her mind, but after a while she accepted the feelings and allowed herself to feel what she was afraid to feel again. She had fallen in love with Miley. She would never reveal these feelings; she would just admire her best friend from afar.

Suddenly Lily was brought out of her thoughts by Miley walking into the living room with two pairs of chopsticks and two bottles of water.

"Let's dig in." Miley said with that sweet smile of hers.

After pressing play they enjoyed their food. Not long after all the food was gone they had both climbed under the blanket that had been draped over the back of the couch. Their legs brushed and both girls felt tingles. Both hid this feeling, but both could feel the tension between them. It was that tension that both wanted it to happen again, but both were afraid to move in fear that the other would know the true intentions behind it. So instead they both sat and watched the movie.

The movie was one of their favorites, '13 going on 30'. They had seen it when it came out in theaters and watched it together at least 3 times a year. They had watched it so much that they had learned the dance to "Thriller" so they could dance along with the scene. However, tonight there was no dancing. They just sat and enjoyed it.

"How could she not know?" Miley broke the silence between the two friends.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"How could she not tell that he loved her? He is her best friend. Even after everything she did to him he still is there. How could she not know?" Miley asked again.

"_How could you not know?"_ Lily questioned internally then answered her, "I guess sometimes people get so wrapped up in their own lives that they forget to notice those who love them the most."

"I guess so." Miley said quietly. _"I just wish you would notice who loves you the most." _She thought to herself.

After sitting in the first awkward silence since they had become friends the movie finally ended. They both got up and started cleaning the mess from dinner. After everything was cleaned they both started their nightly routines. Brushing teeth, washing faces, they both were already in pj's so that step was not necessary.

"Well I suppose we should get some sleep. First day of our last year of college tomorrow." Lily said.

"I guess." Miley sounded a bit depressed and Lily noticed.

"Miles, what's wrong?" Lily asked curiosity and fear filled her voice.

"It's nothing."

"Now you know I know you better than that."

"What happens after this?" Miley asked.

Lily looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"It's our last year Lil. What happens after this? We both get jobs, possibly in different sides of the country. We move on with life. We start getting wrapped up in the world." Her voice hinted at something more that was bothering her and Lily knew exactly what it was.

"Miley, we will ALWAYS have each other." Lily said reassuringly.

"You don't know that." Miley's eyes were now glazed with unshed tears.

"Yes I do."

"How do you know?" She asked quietly.

Both girls were now silently crying. Lily could not find any words that were enough to comfort her best friend so she decided to just wrap her in a hug. Miley complied and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Lily rubbed small circles in Miley's back just like Miley had done to her so many times throughout the past few months. The hug grew tighter. Miley's quiet tears turned into sobs. They just stood there and held each other.

After a few moments the tears subsided and both girls pulled away. Blue eyes met blue eyes. Without words, they both knew everything they had been keeping in for so long. Lily's hand was still on the small of Miley's back and Miley was still holding on Lily's arms. Neither girl noticed the other slowly inching towards the other. That was until their lips met in an electrical spark storm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever and for Always**

**Discretion: I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show. **

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Neither girl pulled away until oxygen was absolutely necessary. If their bodies were not telling them they needed it they would have both been more than happy to die there in each other's arms, completely immersed in the kiss. After pulling away Miley's blue eyes found Lily's.

"I have been waiting to do that for 4 years." Miley finally managed to get out still catching her breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked, her gaze searching Miley's eyes for an answer.

"I didn't know how to tell you, and I was afraid." She replied now looking at the ground.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of you pushing me away. You mean so much to me Lily and I could stand loving you from afar if it meant I could still have you in my life." Miley answered.

"You love me?" Lily tried to hide the excitement in her voice.

At the question Miley then realized that she had in fact just revealed her biggest secret. The Hannah secret did not compare to this one and she herself unknowingly just outed herself. Still staring at the ground she spoke up softly "I do."

At this Lily lifted her hand to Miley's chin and lifted it up so their eyes met again. "I love you too Miley."

Miley's expression of fear suddenly faded and was replaced by a smile brighter than the sun. "You…you do?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I have for a while now."

"So we both have loved each other for quite some time, but we were both afraid of losing each other that neither of us said anything…." Miley sat wrapping her head around the thought. "Wow. Aren't we dumb!" Miley joked.

"Well if you love me as much as I love you…" Lily started "…then I can do this…" Lily leaned in and captured Miley's lips once again. Softly and passionately they stood in the hallway kissing. Then Lily made a bold move and pushed Miley against the hallway wall. Miley looked into Lily's eyes and no longer saw the innocent, sweet, loving eyes of her best friend that once haunted her dreams. Now they were dark, hungry, lustful eyes. She knew what was coming next and she could not believe her dreams were finally coming true.

They started to kiss once again. This time more fervently. Hands started to explore bodies. Bodies that had once been explored as friends that set boundaries. Now there were no boundaries. No secrets. Only two people who loved each other and wanted, more than anything, to become one another's; emotionally, mentally, and physically.

Lily started kissing down Miley's neck. Miley inhaled quickly as if she had never breathed an ounce of air in her life. Miley held onto Lily tightly as she continued to praise the brunette's neck. After a while Lily's lips once again found Miley's. Next thing the both of them knew they were moving. They found the closest room, which happened to be Miley's, and slammed the door shut after they had entered.

This time it was Lily who found herself against the wall. She was extremely turned on by the strength Miley held her against the wall with. She always knew her best friend was strong, but she had never felt it as she did right now. Their lips had never parted and Miley felt Lily tugging up on her shirt almost begging for it to be removed. Miley drew away from Lily and slowly removed her shirt so that the moment would not be wasted. Lily stared in awe at her body. Miley had always been in shape being Hannah Montana and always dancing around. Lily had been use to her best friend undressing and dressing herself in front of her, but now…now her body had matured. Her curves had filled out. Her stomach was flat and tan. Lily bit her bottom lip as she gazed at her best friend turned lover.

"What?" Miley asked as she stepped closer to Lily.

"Nothing." Lily replied as she placed her hands on Miley's curved hips. "It's just…I love your body." Her hands were now moving along Miley's sides.

"Oh really?" Miley asked in a husky tone moving even closer to Lily.

All Lily could do was nod as she felt Miley's breath upon her lips.

"Well I am quite fond of yours as well." Miley stated as she placed one hand under Lily's shirt. "If we are going to do this it's got to be fair." Miley gave Lily a lustful smirk then proceeded to take off Lily's shirt. Her skin was soft. Flawless. Her breast were held up by a black laced bra. They were perfectly round.

After admiring each other's bodies for a while both girls looked at each other then found each other's lips again. The feel of their bodies pressing together was heavenly. Both girls felt so soft and warm as their temperatures rose every second.

Miley started to unbutton Lily's pants, never breaking the kiss. Lily responded by doing the same. Both girls eager to get the other undressed. After they were both in only their underwear and lying on the bed they broke the kiss.

Miley looked at Lily. "Are you sure about this?" She asked, her voice laced with nervousness and fear.

Lily gave Miley a soft quick kiss. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

"I love you Lily."

"I love you too Miley."

*Present*

"Hey guys, I hate to be the one to break this up, but you are getting married in 15 minutes and everyone is freaking out." Oliver said through the door to Miley's dressing room.

"Okay, give us one more minute." Lily called out.

After hearing the door close she turned back to face Miley, even though both women's eyes were still closed. "I guess I should go do some crowd control." Both girls laughed.

"Okay baby, see you down the aisle." Miley replied.

"I will be the one in white." Lily joked.

"I can't wait." She kissed Lily one more time before they were to be married. "See you soon Mrs. Stewart."

"Not if I see you first Mrs. Truscott." Lily replied smiling at the name her girlfriend was about to receive. They had both agreed that since Miley had been in the spot light so much and everyone knew her as Miley Cyrus now that to keep their private life, well private, that Miley would take Lily's last name and only use her maiden name for any movies or music she did. However, away from the public eye she would be known as Miley Truscott, wife of Lily Truscott.

Lily then found her way to the door. Upon opening it she opened her eyes to meet Oliver. Before she took her last step out of the room she stopped. Looking straight ahead, as to not break tradition, she said "I love you Miley. Remember that when you are walking down that aisle." Miley smiled at this. "I will sweetheart. I love you too, Lily."

13 minutes later the music started and the two wooden doors in the back of the chapel opened. Lily and Mr. Truscott stepped into the aisle. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting on. Right here, right now, she was going to marry her best friend and lover of the past 5 years. She took a deep breath and took the next step. No turning back now. This was it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forever and for Always**

**Discretion: I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show. **

**Chapter 6**

The music hit the right beat and Lily started walking down the aisle on her father's arm. He was already crying like a baby. Lily's smile was as bright as the sun outside. She walked to the end of the aisle, kissed her father, then stood there waiting.

About two seconds after her song ended Miley's song started. The wooden doors opened once more. Lily turned herself to face her very soon-to-be wife. It was all like every movie ever. She turned, her eyes drifted from ground to the opening in the back of the church, then the most magical thing happened, her eyes met with the blue eyes of Miley, it was as if Miley was floating towards her, she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

When Miley and Robbie reached Lily Robbie kissed Miley, and then kissed Lily, "thank you for making my Miley the happiest girl alive. I love you." Robbie whispered to Lily.

"Thank you for giving me her. I love you too." Lily replied.

Then he turned to Miley, reached out his hand, held her hand in his, and then handed her hand to Lily.

"Who gives this woman to this woman?" The Justice of the Peace asked Robbie.

"I do." Robbie stated proudly. Then he turned to Lily and winked.

After Lily took Miley's hand they took their places before the crowd.

Oliver stood on Lily's right hand side while Jackson stood to Miley's left. Miley and Lily had decided on the two because they all were very close. Even thought Jackson and Miley had their moments, they have come to an understanding with each other over the years.

The Justice of the Peace began. "We gather her today in the sight of friends, family, and God to connect two wonderful people together in matrimony. No greater joy has man ever known than that of love. Love is a sacred thing held between two people. It is the corrector of wrongs, the forgiveness of wrong doings, the magic in a moment, and a place where happiness lives. Miley and Lily have written their own vows of love to each other. "

Miley was the first to give her vows. "Lily, you and I have been best friends for years and years. You have been with me through the best and the worst." You could hear the crack in Miley's voice because she had started to cry. "You helped me through so much and I could never repay you, but I will spend the rest of my life trying and I will always love you with everything I have throughout it all. I love you."

Lily looked lovingly into Miley's eyes. Miley's eyes were no longer the baby blue they had always been, or the dark blue she had when she gave Lily that look as if she was going to jump her, now they are a different blue. You can tell her heart and soul were filled with love in that moment. Lily then began her vows. "Miley, first we were friends, then we were lovers, now you are the person I give my heart, soul, mind, body, and love to for the rest of my life. You are the person I want to wake up next to and fall asleep next to. You are the person I choose to build a home and start a family with. You are everything I have ever wanted in a life partner and I cannot believe that today we are here committing ourselves to each other for the rest of forever. I could not be happier and I want to thank you for making me the happiest woman alive. I love you."

Awe's were heard throughout the audience, but Lily and MIley were too entranced with each other to notice.

The Justice of the Peace then held up a small white gold ring. "This ring is a symbol of never ending love. A circle has no end, just like a love shared between two people. Today Lily and Miley will present each other with a ring. This will symbolize their commitment to each other and the promise of never ending love." She then handed Miley a ring. "Miley, please place the ring on Lily's left hand and repeat after me. I, Miley Ray Stewart…"

"I, Miley Ray Stewart…"

"…take you Lillian Emily Truscott…"

"….take you Lillian Emily Truscott…"

"…as my lawfully wedded wife…to have and to hold…till death do us part."

"Miley, do you take Lily to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Justice of the Peace asked.

"I do." Miley stated with a smile.

"And do you, Lily, take Miley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I more than do." Lily gave her a desperately needed sigh of relief.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you lawfully wedded. You may now kiss your bride." The Justice of the Peace said.

Lily and Miley's gazes had never left one another. They smiled, leaned in and kissed each other for the last time as girlfriends and the first time as wives. The crowd clapped and you heard a few whistles. The two women then turned to face the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Justice of the Peace started again, "I now introduce to you Mrs. Lily and Miley Truscott." The crowd went wild again.

Lily and Miley looked at each other and gave each other a soft kiss. The music started and they took their first steps as wives. The smiles on their faces were radiant as they walked. At the end of the aisle the doors closed and the two turned to face each other.

"Now that is over, it's time for my vows." Miley said to Lily.

"Sweetheart, you do know we just said our vows in there right?" Lily asked.

"I know, but that was in front of everyone. This is for your ears only." She started. Lily nodded her head to tell Miley to continue. "Lillian. Emily. Truscott. I love you more than anything in the world. You are my heart and soul. I promise to love you every second of every day. I promise to kiss you…" she leaned in and gave Lily a peck on her lips "…every morning when I wake up, every afternoon when you return home, and every night before we turn off the lights…and sometimes after the lights go down." Her eyes were now the dark blue that made Lily melt. "I promise to hold you when you cry, love you when you're wrong…cause ya know sometimes ya are…" Lily gave her that look. "…and I promise to be at your side whenever you want or need me. I love you Lily."

Lily's face was stained with tears of happiness. Miley looked at her and smiled, she had never seen Lily so beautiful than in that moment.

"I love you too baby." Lily replied.

The two women leaned in again and locked lips. This time it wasn't a peck or a soft lingering kiss, this time it was deep, passionate, long kiss. After they ran out of breath they pulled away from each other. "Let's go to our reception Mrs. Truscott." Lily said.

"After you Mrs. Truscott." Miley smiled at her wife.

_Wife._ It was legal. It was true. It was real.

**Hey guys, I want to first off thank you for reading, it means a lot to me. Next I want to ask for your input. Please write me a review or pm me to let me know what you think. I would love to hear from you! Thank you again for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forever and for Always**

**Discretion: I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show. **

**Chapter 7**

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you will please turn your attention to the back doors." The DJ announced. "I am proud to present to you, Mrs. Lily and Miley Truscott."

There was a roaring applause from the crowd as Lily and Miley entered the room. They made their way to the front of the room. When they reached the dance floor the DJ hushed the crowd. "Now the two brides will have their first dance."

Lily and Miley turned to face each other as the music started. Miley's arms were wrapped around Lily's neck and Lily's were wrapped around Miley's waist.

"_You're in my arms and all the world is calm. _

_The music playing on, for only two. _

_So close to together, and when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive._

_As life goes by romantic dreams will stop._

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew…_

_so close was waiting, waiting here with you and now forever I know…_

_all that I wanted to hold you so close. _

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending. _

_Almost believing this was all pretend. _

_Now you're beside me and look how far we've come. _

_So far we are so close. "_

The song gave a musical interlude as the two women held each other closer. Now dancing more in a ballroom style. There were flashes from cameras, sobs heard from Mr. Truscott, and whispers about the love between the two heard throughout the room.

"_Oh how could I face the faceless days if I should lose you now?_

_We're so close to reaching that famous happy ending._

_Almost believing this was not pretend._

_Let's go on dreaming, though we know we are…_

_So close. So close…_

_And still so far."_

The song ended and the two shared a sweet, innocent kiss. The entire crowd cheered.

"Now that the two brides have danced with each other, it's time for them to dance with the only men who they will love for their entire lives. The father's would like to share a dance with their daughters." The DJ announced to the audience.

Mr. Truscott and Robbie made their ways to each of the girls as the music started.

"_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays without a care in the world._

_And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders._

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do, she's pullin' at me sayin' _

"_Dad, I need you. There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'. Oh please, daddy please."_

_So I will dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms. _

_Cause I know something the prince never knew._

_I will dance with Cinderella. I don't want to miss even one song. _

_Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone…"_

Lily was slowly turning and whispering with her father while Miley's head was against Robbie's chest with eyes closed tightly. Robbie smiled as he kissed his daughter's head. In return, Miley started crying.

Robbie and Miley had always been close, but in this moment they felt closer than ever. Robbie was finally letting his little girl go into the world without him. He knew, however, that she was in the best hands. He could not have picked a better person for Miley than Lily. He looked at his new daughter-in-law dancing with her father and smiled. Lily caught his gaze and smiled back.

"_Well she came home today with a ring on her hand._

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned._

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away, but I need to practice my dancing. Oh please, daddy please."_

_So I will dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms. _

_Cause I know something the prince never knew._

_I will dance with Cinderella. I don't want to miss even one song._

_Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone."_

As the music faded Robbie leaned down and kissed Miley's head again. Mr. Truscott kissed Lily's cheek and started balling again. After one more look at her he whispered, "I love you Lily Bear." Lily started crying and replied, "I love you too dad."

After everyone made their way off the dance floor Lily and Miley took their seats at the head table with Oliver and Jackson. Soon the waiters started bringing out the meal. It was a three course meal. A house salad, then filet minion with a side of carrots, red potatoes, and a roll, for dessert it was Lily's favorite- cream puffs on top of a vanilla pudding.

*ting, ting, ting*

The sound of a knife clinking the side of a champagne flute was heard. Both girls looked up and to their surprise saw Jackson standing.

"Hey everyone, I first want to thank you for joining us here to celebrate the marriage of two of the most wonderful young women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Jackson looked at the brides and saw the look of shock on their faces. So, he turned to face them. "I know that growing up I was a jerk. I was annoying and a little crazy, but honestly, think of how normal I would be if I didn't have you two." The crowd laughed.

"I have watched you two grow from friends, to best friends, to girlfriends, to wives, and I could not be happier for both of you. Both of you have had a lot of pain and sorrow in your lives, you also had a lot of happiness. It never mattered what the situation was you both were there for each other and I learned a long time ago that you were the source of each other's happiness. When Miley and I first moved to Malibu, we were trying to move on with our lives after the loss of our mother." Jackson's voice broke.

He was beginning to cry silently. Suddenly he felt a hand in his own. He looked down to see it was Miley's. She was crying as well, but she smiled a reassuring smile and gestured for him to continue.

"When we moved here we all were starting new. We didn't know how people there would see us or what they would think of us, but we had no idea what we were in for when we met Lily. Lily, I didn't know that when I first met you I would end up loving you like my own sister. You made my sister happy again. Thank you for that. You are the best person my sister could have ever married."

He then paused and turned to Miley. "Hey, sis." He smiled at her.

"Hey, bro." She returned.

"You have always gotten everything you wanted..." He started. She got that look on her face as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "…but I think that you deserve this. You deserve to be happy. It is obvious that Lily makes you happy. I could not be any prouder to call you my sister. I love you."

With that he sat down. Miley leaned in and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Jackson. You really are the best. I love you too, big brother."

Next Oliver stood up. "Excuse me. I have a little something to say, not as much as Jackson, but still a little something. Lily and Miley have been my best friends for years. I have never seen both of them as happy as they are then when they are together. I just want to say good luck. So, if everyone will raise their glasses. Here is to Lily and Miley. May they grow old together sharing the same pillow."

Many people cheered as others let out a 'hear, hear'. Both girls stood and hugged Oliver.

While they were socializing Lily heard a song start playing and grabbed her wife to drag her on the dance floor.

"_It's you and me moving at the speed of light into eternity._

_Tonight is the night, so join me in the middle of ecstasy."_

The two held each other close and got lost in the music. They danced the night away falling more and more in love with each other.

_**Miley and Lily's Wedding Playlist:**_

_**So Close- Jon McLaughlin**_

_**Cinderella- Steven Curtis Chapman**_

_**Forever- Chris Brown**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Forever and for Always**

**Discretion: I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show. **

**Chapter 8**

"Why won't you tell me where we are going?" Lily asked Miley for the hundredth time.

"I don't know where we are going baby." Miley said. "Daddy said he wanted to treat us to our honeymoon so I let him. He didn't tell me where, he just said to meet the jet at the airport."

Lily let out a sigh. "Fine. I just hope he picked somewhere with a good bed." Her mood suddenly changed as she ran her hand up Miley's thigh in the back of the limo.

"Why Mrs. Truscott, if I didn't know any better I would assume you were trying to get me in bed with you tonight." Miley grinned at Lily.

"That is _exactly_ what I am trying to do Mrs. Truscott." Lily smiled at her new wife.

With that the two newlyweds engaged in a hot and passionate makeout session in the back of the limo. They arrived at the airport about 45 minutes later. When the car stopped the driver opened the door for them. They both climbed out of the limo and headed towards the plane.

"After you Mrs. Truscott." Miley moved aside for her wife to walk up the steps first.

"Thank you Mrs. Truscott." Lily smiled, kissing her wife on the cheek.

They entered the plane and got everything settled they sat down on the two chairs located on the left side of the plane. The engine started and they joined hands. "I wonder where Daddy is sending us." Miley said.

"Hopefully somewhere good." Lily replied. "Oh! Maybe he is sending us to Boca or Spain…oh Spain would be nice."

Miley giggled at her wife's excitement. "Baby, wherever this plane lands it will be a wonderful adventure because I will be with you." She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Lily's lips.

"You are so sweet." Lily replied.

"_Mrs. and Mrs. Truscott, please buckle up we are taking off soon."_ The captain said over the loud speaker.

"I like the sound of that. Mrs. and Mrs. Truscott." Miley smiled. "It keeps reminding me that I have you for the rest of our lives."

"I will remind you everyday if you would like me to." Lily returned the smile.

The two shared another kiss then sat back until they were high above the ground. After given the go ahead they were allowed to roam freely throughout the cabin. The two got up and moved to the back room of the plane where a bed set with a television set in the wall opposite and a mini bar along the back wall set with the couples favorite drinks both alcohol and non.

Miley turned on the `television and plopped down on the bed next to her wife. She rolled to her right side and threw her left arm over Lily's chest. Lily kissed her head. "Get some sleep baby. I'm sure wherever we're going it is going to take a while." Lily said into her wife's chestnut hair.

"Okay sweetheart." She said with a yawn. "I love you Lily Bear, so much. Thank you for saying 'I do' today." She giggled a little.

Lily smiled, "It was my pleasure Mrs. Truscott. I love you too Miles." With that Miley drifted off into sleep. Lily simply held her wife. She started watching the movie on the TV and soon found herself thinking back to when she use to daydream about this very day.

_**Flashback**_

_Lily had gotten home earlier than Miley that day. Miley had a Hannah thing and Lily had soccer practice so she was not able to go with Miley today. She had come in, gotten a snack, finished the little bit of homework she had, cleaned her and Miley's room, and now was sitting on the couch staring at the TV._

_She was not interested at the TV though, it was more like background noise for her thoughts. She was looking at her engagement ring on her finger thinking about the day she and Miley would actually get married. She could not wait for that day…or that night either. The honeymoon is always the best part right? She dreamed of going on this romantic vacation to a foreign land and seeing world's most beautiful sights with the most beautiful girl in the world. She imagined the two of them curled in the jets bed enjoying being in each other's embrace. _

_She was so into the daydream that she didn't notice her fiancée walk in the house. She then felt two arms wrap around her and a warm kiss on her cheek. "Miss me?" Miley asked sensually. _

_Lily snapped out of her daydream and back into the dream that was her life. "More than you will ever know." She answered._

"_Well how about you try and show me how much you missed me?" Miley said now straddling Lily on the couch. _

"_Horny today are we?" Lily let out a small giggle. _

"_Maybe a little…" Miley looked innocently at the ground. As she looked back up at her girlfriend her lips were caught by the ones she had longed for all day. She moaned into the kiss holding Lily by her blonde locks. After pulling away she caught Lily's eyes. The same ocean blue eyes she loved had now turned darker and deeper. She did not realize that those eyes reflected her own. "Lily, make love to me." _

_Lily quickly grabbed Miley's butt as she stood up, Miley wrapping her legs around her girlfriend. Their lips had once again found each other. Lily walked to their bedroom still holding up Miley. As she made it to the bed she gently laid Miley down. She then turned to the stereo on the bookshelf, turned it on, and then she turned it up. _

_As Lily positioned herself to hover over her girlfriend Miley looked up and smiled, "The music?"_

"_I don't want to embarrass everyone when you start to scream." Lily replied with a devilish grin._

_Miley grabbed her lover by her blonde locks and pulled her into the most amazing, sensual, hot kiss they had shared until then. Lily started pulling Miley's shirt over her head. When her fiancée realized what was happening she mirrored the action. Once the shirts were removed the two girls kissed and praised each other's bodies with their hands. Lily started at her fiancées toned stomach, then moved to her breast paying attention to each one, next her hands moved to Miley's back, when she found her bra strap she quickly unsnapped it in a single motion. After the bra had been removed Lily started kissing her way down Miley's neck. She stopped at the part of Miley's jaw that connected to her neck. She knew this was one of her girlfriend's weak spots. _

_Several minutes later she started kissing down once again, this time stopping at Miley's left nipple. Taking the small bud in her mouth she sucked on it slowly. Her tongue flicked the bud lightly and Miley's hips began to buck. "Baby, pleeeasseee." Miley begged. Lily knew exactly what her woman wanted and she was more than willing to give her exactly what she wanted._

_Lily's lips moved lower, kissing down Miley's tan and toned abs. Stopping at her pants line, Lily looked up at her lover. When Miley looked back at her with a confused look Lily smirked, "Baby, you look good enough to eat." She slowly shifted lower. Miley put her head back in anticipation of what would happen next. _

"_Oh fuck Lily!" Miley screamed at Lily took her clit in her mouth. First she flicked it with her tongue, sending short, but oh so pleasurable sensations throughout her fiancée's body. Then she started sucking a bit harder. Miley's hips bucked up begging for more. Lily decided to tease her a bit more. She softly took Miley's clit between her teeth and used her tongue to flick only so slightly. Miley's hips once more begged for more. "Baby!" Miley said in a desperate voice. _

_Lily then inserted two fingers into Miley's pussy. "LILY!" Miley yelled. "God. Yes. Just like that. Harder baby. Harder." Lily started moving quicker, deeper. When she found Miley's spot she continuously hit it with the perfect amount of pressure. She continued sucking on her lover's clit as she fucked her. When Lily felt Miley's pelvis start to contract she knew her woman was close to orgasm. She quickened her tongue on Miley's clit and started hitting the same spot with her fingers with slightly more pressure. "Oh god. Baby, I'm going to cum. Shit yes. Right there. Don't stop." Miley breathed out. Lily kept on until she felt Miley's cum on her fingers. She stopped her menstruations, but kept her fingers inside Miley's pussy waiting for the contractions to stop and the muscles to relax. After she felt like the orgasm was over she pulled out and headed up Miley's body once again. _

_When she reached her girlfriend's mouth she pressed her lips into the lips of the only person she would kiss for the rest of her life. Then she turned to the stereo and cut off the music. She settled in beside her fiancée. In a low, soft voice she whispered into Miley's lips. "Do you believe I missed you now?" She asked._

_Miley lay trying to catch her breath. " I didn't know you missed me __**that**__ much." She breathed out. The statement made Lily giggle. "What are you laughing at?!" Miley shot back._

"_I love you Miley. So much. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me." She said pulling her girlfriend closer._

"_I love you too, Lil." Miley let out a yawn. _

"_How about we take a nap baby? I will set an alarm." Lily told her girl. Before she could get the alarm set she looked at Miley to ask what time she should set it for and found the love of her life already passed out. She kissed Miley's forehead, "Sleep well beautiful. I love you." With that Lily snuggled next to her lover and best friend and fell into a peaceful sleep._

*End Flashback*

The pilot came over the loud speaker once again. "Mrs. and Mrs. Truscott, we are about to descend soon. Please find a seat with a belt and buckle up."

Lily came back to the present at the announcement. She gently leaned over and kissed Miley on the forehead. "Baby, wake up. We have to get ready to land." Miley moaned and scooted closer to her wife. "Come on sweetheart. I don't want to move any more than you, but we have to be safe."

"I know. I know." Miley grumbled. She then got up from the bed and headed towards a seat across the room. Lily followed and grabbed her wives hand once they were both strapped in. "I wonder where we are." Miley said finally curious to their destination.

"Well we are about to see." Lily said with a smile.

Once the plane landed and they were given the clear the women got up and got ready to exit the plane. When the doors opened the women were greeted by a tall dark haired, olive skin man. He had a smile and a sign that said 'Welcome Mrs. Lily and Miley Truscott.' The two women smiled as they stepped off the plane.

"Hello." The dark haired man spoke. "My name is Lazio, I am your guide. Welcome to Greece."

**Authors note: **

**I do apologize for the delay. I will try to write again soon. Review please! Love to hear your feedback.**


End file.
